1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air outlet assembly generally used in motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an air outlet assembly having doors capable of directing the air as it flows therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air outlets are commonly utilized in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems of motor vehicles. Various types of air outlets are provided depending upon special functions, air directability and design constraints within the motor vehicle. Typically, air outlets are opened and closed using a plurality of louvers which do not extend beyond the outermost portion of the air outlet housing. An example of such an air outlet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,053, issued to Muto, et al. on Feb. 24, 1981.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,587, issued to Maxwell on Mar. 17, 1936, discloses an air outlet including a deflector which extends out past the housing of the air outlet. In the embodiment shown, the deflector is a two-piece cover which pivots an axis which extends across the middle of the air outlet. Although simple in design, the operator of the air outlet must operate each of the deflecting doors independently of each other. Further, because the axis of pivoting is through the center of the air outlet, the deflectors will never be able to cooperate with each other to maximize the air flow being directed in a particular direction. Although the air flow may be directed in one direction by keeping one of the deflectors closed, this is not an optimal use of the air outlet because half of the air outlet is closed. A similar design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,234, issued to Hoper on Mar. 24, 1936.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,611, issued to Tannenlaufer, et al. on Sep. 17, 1985, discloses an actuating element which controls the flow of air through an air duct. The actuating element is controlled by a Bowden cable to rotate the actuating element about its hinge. The actuator requires the use of the Bowden cable and its housing to properly open and close the flap with respect to the air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,815, issued to Kiesel, et al. on Jan. 24, 1995, discloses an air conduit used to ventilate the interior of a motor vehicle. An air outlet includes a closable outlet nozzle. The outlet nozzle is depicted as having a plurality of louvers extending out past the housing of the outlet. This disclosure is silent as to the use of these louvers and their capability of closing the nozzle and/or directing the air that is passed therethrough.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to simply and effectively open and close an air outlet of a motor vehicle and, at the same time, direct the air that is passing through the open air outlet.